High School Reunion
by SpanishForrest
Summary: Jax and Tara attend their high school reunion, while doing so they remember back to their early days. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Tara And Jax Attend Their 14 Year High-school Reunion

(sorry for any punctuation, spelling or syntax errors)

At least on more chapter coming :)

**Jax's POV**

Church had been going on for too long, and the only thing worse than an overly drawn out meeting was attending an overly drawn out meeting where everyone is hung-over and cranky, except you. The party last night was wild, or so he was told. Ever since he became a father he had lost even more interest in drinking so much you blank out and awake on a pool table with a couple of crows and Happy sprawled on top of you. Last night Tara and Jax made a fort in the living room with Abel while Thomas was sleeping, then they made, well Tara mostly made, Pizza. When Thomas was up and ready for his own dinner they all ate as a family under the sheet canopy and tried to 'out funny' one another. Of course Abel won, as Abel usually does, unless Thomas pulls an indescribable funny face that leaves the threesome in fits of giggles. People say that fatherhood changed Jax but only did a few people, mainly Tara know, that this is what he had always been like and this is what he desired most of all.

Today's meeting started out as most of the meetings do.

"What the fuck happened Tig? I thought I said to stay the hell away from Roosevelt, we don't have a beef with him anymore ".

With this sentence, which Jax had regretted making 2 hours ago, the incredibly overly drawn out meeting commenced. Everyone was on edge and at the same time looked like they needed a shower. He decided to stop the craziness with his authority. He sounded his gavel loudly as his own voice would not even be heard over the raised voices or the 8 or so men.

Everyone paused and saw Jax's incredibly inpatient and emotive facial expression.

"ok enough now. Jesus. Here's what we are gonna do. Tig your beef with Roosevelt, I want it sorted without bullets but with an apology. I don't want any more heat than we already have and he has proved himself a decent enough guy so I don't want anything to change that for the time being." Tig nodded although anyone could plain as day see the disappointment flood the man's face.

"Bobby I don't want to talk to the Irish until absolutely necessary and especially since that would mean also mixing with Clay and none of us want that until as I said, absolutely necessary. Now finally I have an idea about the Russians." Jax took a deep breath. It felt good to get things sorted quickly and in a manner where he wasn't interrupted or second-guessed. Presidency made that clear.

"In two weeks time, Tara and myself have been invited to our 14 year reunion, god help us." A couple of the guys made noises about this as clearly he and Tara were and are quite the Charming commodity.

"Now both Tara and I pretty much hated high school and everyone in it, the only good thing about it, we have agreed upon, is that's where we met and that's where we mostly created this blossoming thing called love. We both laughed when we received the invitation and through it in the bin however that is when my most illustrious wife hatched a plan that would solve our Russian problem without bringing the heat back on me."

The boys where all listening now, even though Jax wasn't the only one who could be found and thrown back in Chino they all knew that any event would fall onto Jax as he is the president and has the final word with all and every plan so caution meant everything.

"In two weeks Tara and I will attend the reunion and half way through the event I will slip out for 30 minutes, and meet with Chibs, Tig and Bobby, to show the Russians what it means to meet Mr. Mayhem as a form of retaliation. Any questions?"

"Security measures at the reunion? Any chance camera could pick up your absence?" Juice asked Jax.

"The reunion is going to be held at the high school in the gym. Tara checked it out yesterday they have plans to install a security system but they have to wait for funding so there's no chance of that being a problem. And a gym full of hundreds of people who would really notice except Tara?"

The group deemed the plan solid and they finally were able to put the business talk to rest and discuss more lighthearted topics.

"Jackie Boy, you have white powder under your ear. I thought you said last night was anything but rowdy." Chibs asked Jax, almost concerned for what the suspicious substance really could mean for Jax and the club.

"Relax, Abel threw flour at me when we were making pizza."

"Ahh and what did big bad president of SONS retaliate with?"

"Naturally I flicked my son with pizza sauce."

* * *

next chapter coming super soon! 

Georgia :)


	2. Chapter 2

This reunion, while it may be a cover, has stirred up many emotions for Tara, mainly feelings of nostalgia. While she was looking over her outfit choices she all of a sudden became acutely aware of the ring on her finger. She was married to Jax Teller. Jax Teller was married to her. Surely this is what everyone expected 14 years ago and was nothing like new gossip but whenever she ran into an old peer at the shops they were always so invested in her life. She guessed she should get used to it as tomorrow they will both be reunited with all their old acquaintances. Jax was feared and Tara was envied. That hasn't changed.

Tara looked again at her closet. It was full of casual clothes, which Jax called her 'sophisticated biker bitch' collection that included leather jackets and riding boots. The other half was her professional work clothes, which she thought, she looked respectable in. For tomorrow she wanted to have a mix, something to say 'I am very much capable of holding my own' but also 'Jax Teller is still mine'.

She was aware of the purpose of reunions. And she had never been to one of her own. She was in Chicago last time they had one, and she knew without asking that Jax did not attend. Everyone was there to show off what they had made of themselves, and to check out old rivals. What had they become of? Tara had lots of old rivals, women who wished to be in her place and in the same bed as Jax Teller night after night. Jax too had people from high school he was not too pleased to reunite with. Boys that had looked at Tara's behind a little too long or guys that ultimately were stupid pubescent boys. Jax has never been like that. Everyone who didn't know him thought he was a stupid gang prodigy who would amount to nothing but hype. However, she and a lot of her fellow classmates truly knew that Jax was incredibly smart. Not just academically but he was world and people smart with a real natural grasp at how to be fierce and calculating while showing tenderness and respect for his family and friends.

Tara was also worried about what the reunion has resurfaced for Jax as Opie wont be there with him. Thick as thieves they were, and in high school it was no different. But she would be there with her hand on his arm the entire time, except for that short period when he would have to switch from Jax to Man of Mayhem. But he would return to her before too long, as he always did.

Back to her almost vain attempt to look her best for tomorrow night Tara was worried. She still carried some baby weight from Thomas and it was the last 5 kilos that separated her from her pre-baby body. She knew Jax loved her no matter the flab or fat. In fact she suspected he rather liked the extra kilos. Not only is it a little extra hip for him to grab or her larger breasts but it is proof of the life they made together and that she nourished for 9 months before even being introduced to his father.

She heard the door open and close. Jax was home and she waited where she was for him to find her. She was still in her grey dressing gown and her hair was wet from her shower.

"Here you are" Jax simply said. He watched her standing in front of the closet like she carried the weight of bricks on her head.

"hmmm, I've nothing to wear tomorrow." Tara finally looked over to Jax who had an indifferent look on his face.

"oh but you do!" Jax proclaimed. Tara eyed him suspiciously as he moved closer to her to stand behind her.

"for example…" Jax cleared his throat as if he was about to venture into a lecture about the differentiating theories of Aristotle and Socrates.

"… you look pretty good right now." Tara turned to look at the smoldering eyes that had taken over her husbands.

"ugghhh! Baby please! Just tell me what to wear! Please turn into that husband that possessively instructs his wife on what she must wear. Why can't you be more like that right now?"

"Careful their darlin', you don't know what your about to unleash."

"well your no help then are you" Tara reached up on her tippy toes and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Jax would not have any of this chasteness tonight. He pulled her face back to his and passionately kissed her neck while letting his tongue occasionally slip out. Their difference in height has always been a bit of a hassle for the both of them. Jax loomed over Tara and mostly it made accessibility an obstacle.

"Don't you have to go off in a flurry for some club business? It seems we always get to this stage and your phone rings. You know it's actually rather frustrating!" Jax merely laughed as he moved up her neck to her jaw.

"Not tonight! I think tonight I would like to kiss for a little while" Tara laughed and her body began to shake.

"I have an idea!" Jax exclaimed and sudden picked Tara up and moved her so she was sitting on the top of their chest of drawers. Tara squealed softly in delight with only Jax's kiss to soften her excitement so to not wake their sleeping children. Now Tara was slightly taller then Jax and they found this an amusing paradox.

"So this is what it feels like to look down on you"

"Interesting choice of words you Muppet!" finding it hard to smile and kiss at the smile time they chose to stop smiling and continue kissing which is what most sane people would choose.

" you know…" Tara pulled back and looked quizzically to the side.

" Stop talking!" Jax pleaded.

"… I think I know what I am going to wear now!"

" That's great but I actually don't care right now!"

Tara decided to return her attention back to Jax. She had wondered for many years what sex with Jax would feel like and when she would read a book with a slightly provocative scene she would imagine if that is what it would be like. All those words such as passionate and sensual, while cheesy, do apply, but most of all their sex was fun. There were times when it was purely out of lust and the sex was desperate and intoxicating but for the majority of time they laughed and teased and joked. A running joke between them often occurred within their foreplay time and almost always it ended with fit of laughter and tears of silliness. It started when they went to see a movie, one of those cheesy movies where you happily have forgotten the name back in the early weeks of their relationship. In what was disturbingly supposed to be a romantic love scene, while trying to make the girl more comfortable with the sexual situation the boy would continuously ask her " is that ok"? for example:

"I'm about to take my top off. Is that ok?" and "I'm going to place my hand on your breast. Is that ok?" the boy would stop whatever he was doing and look intently at her waiting for her hesitant reply.

The scene was supposed to show understanding and willingness for mutual satisfaction and love but it had horrified both Jax and Tara. A few weeks later when they were to sleep together for the first time they realised that the movie scene was burned into their memories for good. It had started off the same way it always did. They kissed and kissed until they were out of breath and they're kisses became lazy and wet. But this time something felt different and unconsciously they both let it run its course to see where this new direction led. They had talked about sex before and they both wanted one another equally. It wasn't such a major thing for either of them as Jax had slept with a couple of girls and Tara herself had done some exploring before and with Jax, not the whole way but she knew what it felt like to have an orgasm. They were removing each other's clothing, as they had done before, and they were fiercely kissing when suddenly Jax pulled back and looked very intently at Tara. And he said " I would like to have sex with you. Is that ok?" they both burst into fits of laughter and while the both understood there was a certain seriousness in his question, Jax wanted to make Tara laugh and it was one of his favorite things to do.

Still to this day he would occasionally bring out the old rusty joke. Tonight was no exception. While Tara was still sitting on top of the drawers with her legs wrapped around Jax when he suddenly pulled away and cradled her face. "I'm going to take you to the bed and initiate sex. Is that ok?".

"yes. But I really do know what I'm going to wear!"

"Tara. Stop talking." Jax smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara wore black skinny jeans, a dark almost blood red chiffon blouse, which hung loosely with a black lacey singlet that peaked through, her highest and most expensive black pumps and sparse black jewelry. She applied her usual make-up but exaggerating her eyeliner and mascara and opting for a more dramatic lipstick colour than usual neutral tones. Her hair was in a soft but distinctive bun high on her head with loose strands softening around her face. She felt sexy and powerful. Jax always one for the casual flannel and kutte had decided to steer away from his usual attire. Wearing his kutte would bring attention to the club and that is exactly what he was trying to avoid tonight. Instead he wore dark jeans, a more fitted pair than usual, which he wore for special occasions and a pale blue shirt. He still looked casual with his shirt hanging loose, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his white sneakers. They were usually not fussed on appearance but tonight they were trying to sell themselves as the normal married couple with two kids and a mortgage. However as much they tried, they would always rebel from the expectations of society. All of Jax's tattoos were visible as the shirt was light colored and quite thin, especially the intimidating SONS tattoo that enveloped his entire back. The invitation stated that formal attire should be worn and for Jax and Tara this was as formal as they got. Another thing that had surprised them was that they hadn't received one invitation for the both of them but two separately. While a handful of people that had stayed in Charming were aware of their children and marriage there was over 300 of them in their class. Perhaps tonight they would make a louder noise than they anticipated.

They looked at themselves in the mirror. They had done the same thing at the school dance they attended for 10 minutes then snuck off. Jacks still had his long hair but it was refined with some wax. Tara was still looking up at him in awe even 14 years later.

They drove together with Jax opting to leave the bike at home. Tonight wasn't really about mingling but about the cover and protection it provided. Hand in hand they entered the school and strolled throughout the empty corridors. Memories flooded through and they both recognized this with a smile. They had kissed there and she had slapped him over there. Walking throughout the school and nearing the gym made them realise they were rather late. They weren't entirely focusing on the start time but on when Jax would have to make his Houdini escape. The reunion started at 7pm, it was now 7.45pm and Jax would leave at 10pm and be back by latest 11pm. Of course having two children who needed to be babysat always makes them late.

Walking through to the entrance their was a large pin up board with pictures of the class.

"ohh the 90's" Tara mockingly exclaimed.

There were no pictures of Jax or Tara or Opie, none of those who didn't exactly conform to the norms of Charming High school. They decided not to pick up their nametags and merely opened the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as they entered speeches were being made. Sophia Turner stood on the stage and glanced in the direction of the door as it opened. Naturally everyone followed her gaze off the side of the stage. "What were we saying about a low profile appearance?" Jax whispered in Tara's ear while Tara snatched a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by. They were already feeling uncomfortable as they realised how underdressed they were. For starters there were no jeans in sight, on the men or the women. They slowly made their way to where the majority of the people were standing. The people around them causally looked back to check out who had interrupted the pleasant memories of the 90's.

Sophia Turner continued. "Well as I was saying, this night is all about catching up and reminiscing with old friends. Tonight's theme is "turning back time" for a reason!..."

Tara and Jax glared at each other. This is exactly what they did in high school. Something's never change.

"… Something's never change and we have proof of just that! Through years we have all lost contact with many old friends and we, the committee, decided to use some of our charm and notorious ways to find out those very things you've wondered over the past 14 years!"

Everyone laughed uncomfortably as they hoped Sophia Turner and her 'committee' had not chosen them to pawn at.

"Beth Huntington, as we announced at our last reunion had received a grant to research the endangered species, the Stellar Sea Lion, and she has just returned from a 5 year expedition to Alaska, so if you bump into her make sure you rattle her brain about it!. Next is Rachael McCormack….."

Jax and Tara zoned out of the continuous gossip that Sophia gushed about. They were both looking at their watches. 8.15.

"God help us," Jax recited.

Tara moved in closer to him and Jax put his arm around her shoulder and Tara placed a kiss on his other hand. It was how they were standing when Sophia turner announce to the great mass of people "…also who would of thought it! Jax Teller and Tara Knowles are married and have 2 lovely children, Abel who is 4 and Thomas who is 8 months!..."

Many people started whispering and staring at them, as they remained stunned. But Sophia didn't stop there and by this time the majority of the people had turned to face their way. "…Many people remember that Tara moved away in the years following graduation but she returned home and is now a head pediatric specialist and surgeon at St. Thomas hospital". People clapped and 'ahh'ed. Tara and Jax weren't amused. "Were the least interesting people in Charming I swear, why did they have to pick on us?" and Jax laughed and whispered back to Tara " babe I think that's a bit of an understatement. The hardened gangster and the angelic surgeon who looks after babies all day? That's like crack for these people".

The speeches were over and now they faced talking with their fellow students of the 90's. People tended to steer away from the Teller/Knowles duo and they had no problem with that. They knew that the people who did stay clear were the ones who remained in Charming and knew everything about them already. The first one to approach them was James Royce.

"Tara Knowles is that really you?" Tara cringed when she heard his voice. She could also see the glare in his eyes. He was on something, just as he always was in high school.

"Hello Jimmy. How's it going" Tara politely but distantly replied. Jax just stared at the man not sure what to make of him. He did remember this jimmy; he was a joker and a token stoner. Tara used to buy her pot from him.

" I'm just great, you know thank you for asking. My wife just left me actually. Sad stuff but I think I came out more victorious…" his sentenced was stopped by Jax. "excuse me" he said to Jimmy and kissed Tara on the cheek. He left Tara to handle Jimmy and he knew Tara could handle any situation and jimmy just looked like a sad aging man. He took the nearest exit and headed for the toilets, which were away from the noise and people. Or so he thought.

"Look at you" said a curious voice from behind him. A woman was sitting down against some lockers rolling a cigarette. "I didn't think Jax Teller would grace us with his presence tonight."

" Well Suzanne sometimes it's good to be reminded of where you come from and how it made you who you are today." Jax offered a hand to help her up and she took it. The where standing now, a polite distance but he could smell the alcohol on her.

"Soo…?" Suzanne asked. Jax just looked quizzically at her. She refined her question

" have you been sweetly reminded of where you come from and how it made you into this" she motioned with her hands a sweeping motion up and down his body.

"No I wouldn't say it has. Not for me. I am reminded everyday where I come from, high school is a distant memory " Jax said nothing more and didn't encourage further questions on the subject.

" and I bet the real reason is family, right? Your beautiful kids make you get up in the morning and you thank your lucky stars for them every day? What's happened to you Teller? You've grown soft with old age." 

"yeah ok, I'm going back inside now, see you round" and with that Jax turned his back on Suzanne and walked back into the gym. Jax didn't feel like he needed to even respect that with an answer. This girl he occasionally snuck around with back in high school didn't know a thing about him. And that's how he wanted it. The only people who really knew his true character were his family, which included the MC.

As Jax walked through the door he spotted Tara. She looked beautiful tonight and it wasn't just because of her clothes or her fancy hair but she had a certain heir about her. When he looked at her he saw confidence in who she was and she wasn't going to let anyone shame her into acting any different. He was stopped by a older man, too old to be a long lost classmate.

"Jax! I'm glade you made it tonight"

"Mr. Degray" Jax politely stated. " Your still here!"

"Oh god no. I'm back in California for a family thing, figured I'd make an appearance. I know how much my unorthodox teaching approach inspired you all to be the next Kanye West and McDonalds regional manager!"

Jax merely nodded sarcastically, wondering if he could somehow steer his way back to…

" So, that's a bit serious" Degray pointed at the wedding ring on Jax's finger.

"I always thought your relationship would be one of those great teenage loves destined for death and sacrifice"

"Sounds like you got it in one". Degray didn't know the half of it.

"And what's this I hear about children? Do you have photos? What were there names again?"

"Abel is four and Thomas is 8 months old."

" Ahh Abel. Now would that by any change be of reference to that book I made you read? Do you remember it? You hated me for it!"

"kinda still do! No it had no reference to Great Expectations, if I liked that book that much I would of called him Wemmick."

"It was nice seeing you Jax" Degray said while shaking Jax's hand

"Mr degray."

Jax had always liked him in his own way. He had never made Jax feel singled out, and he allowed him and Tara to sit next to one another, which was more than the other teachers did.

Jax made his way back to Tara. She was still talking to jimmy and it sounded like things were wrapping up.

Jax leant down and whispered to her "I gotta go"

Tara nodded and held her palm to his check before he turned and left, ready to get his work done.


End file.
